


Blueberries are Disgusting

by WormsOnAString



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Could be seen as romantic or platonic, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Oakley uses it/its pronouns, cecil is a bitch and I love him, this was a request! feel free to request things!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormsOnAString/pseuds/WormsOnAString
Summary: Cecil is setting up for tonight's show with his assistant and friend, Oakley. Hijinks ensue.
Kudos: 1





	Blueberries are Disgusting

Cecil ran around the set in glee, watching the thousands of people make, move, and embellish items with last minute details. This was all being set up marvelously. The design, the music, the ideas, they flowed together smooth and perfect, a show built for the ratings.

A show that would blow the world’s mind away.

“Oakley, come here,” Cecil yelled for his assistant, the mastermind behind it all, though he would never admit it to the world.

No, he had a reputation to upkeep. He was the heart and soul of the show, not that he didn’t absolutely adore Oakley’s help in all of it.

“Oakley dear, would you be so kind and set up the camera men,” Cecil yelled through the bustling noise of the set, using a ridiculous bright red megaphone as support, “They always seem to listen to you.” The end was punctuated with a sharp glare to the nearest camera man who went scuttling away upon eye contact.

Oakley smiled from across the room, a conductor waving its arms to keep the world spinning. People were watching it upon the golden pedestal in the center of the room to know where to go. Yeah, Oakley was the one calling the shots here.

“I would if you let me you know….” It started and Cecil regretfully knew what was coming next.

“Don’t say it,” he yelled warningly and Oakley’s chuckle filled the room with light.

“I don’t know… you could maybe... buy me some blueberries?”

Cecil groaned dramatically, “You are still on about that. Blueberries are disgusting.”

“And your eyeliner is smudged, what’s your point,” Oakley quipped back, smirking intently. Anyone could see it trying to get a rise out of its friend. 

The problem was, one does not simply “try to get a rise” out of Cecil Kanagowa. Trying so could very easily get you killed painfully.

Multiple workers paused, fearing for Oakley’s life, knowing that their poor foreman was probably never going to be seen again.

But there was something that they had all failed to consider, Cecil Kanagowa had a friend in Oakley. The two had spent countless hours bickering and plotting revenge and pranks. It started off as a paid relationship but Cecil would be the first to admit, it had evolved. It was their whole thing to talk like this.

“Oh Oakley dear, it’s a new look!” Their banter continued, “It’s not my fault you aren’t the visionear that I am though, darling, so I can’t fault you for not recognizing beauty as it stares you in the face.” Cecil laughed, “I’ll get bananas tonight though as a compromise, deal?”

“Bring the good pens with you as well and sure, I’ll shake on that,”

“Do not shake on that, you are directing like 40,000 pounds of items. There would be a massive hazard!”

“You being here is hazardous enough.” Oakly yelled before quickly turning to tell off another worker for pushing over one of the bright pink studded chairs.

Cecil sighed, “Oh Oakley, me being here is these busy bees’ driving force! Can’t you see, everybody loves me!”

There was a groan around the compound and the Kanagowa pouted.

He pouted? The workers were in a perpetual state of confusion of their boss’s mood when the new foreman was around. It was a whole 180 from usual. But Cecil would not stand for their confusion today for much longer.

“OK EVERYBODY BACK TO WORK!” he shouted as if just now realizing the murmurs circling in the wind.

People sluggishly started moving, picking up where they left off though the whispers persisted. Oakley started waving its arms around again like the gorgeous being it was before Cecil did a double take, “You know what, no! Paid breaks for all!” Cheers wrapped around the work floor, “Oakley dear,” he continued, “Meet me in the dressing room, I need help…. with … stuff?”

“Great excuse C, great excuse,” Oakley expertly dismounted from the platform while laughing.

As people dissipated from the floor and Cecil retreated, he smiled, too. The show was going to be as beautiful as the person who put it together and afterwards, they could have the blueberries Cecil had flown in earlier as a treat, even if blueberries were disgusting.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for my friend, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Be safe and hydrate!  
> Worms


End file.
